Just another Sasuke Uchiha Sob story
by Saki0112
Summary: When Sasuke rambles about this past, she decides to make the lonely Uchiha realize he isn't the only one with a Sob Story. SasuxOC. T for a bit of language and safety. also a bit dark and sad.


**Just another sob story.**

"My aim is to kill a certain man who killed my family. The one who wiped out everyone except me. I'll kill him and bring honor back to the Uchiha name-"Sasuke started but I intervened.

"Yea, just another sob story. Just get _over it_! Everyone here has a sob story...well except Sakura who's sob story is probably -_Oh Sasuke doesn't notice me at all boo-hoo_- " I sneered.

"What do you know about the _pain_ I go though?" Sasuke asked standing up sharply.

"yea? What about you? What do _you_ know about _me_, about _Naruto_ to tell us off? You don't _truly_ understand another person till you've felt the same pain!" I spoke; my voice raising with every word uttered.

"_Your_ sob story? I bet it's another of your _ramblings_!" Sasuke snorted.

"_what _you want to know?" I asked challengingly.

"_Say it_! My parents _loved_ me! We were a perfectly _happy_ family going about our daily lives _normally_ till one day _he_ killed off the entire clan just to measure _his_ strength" Sasuke threw the challenge back, his coal eyes hard with anger.

"At the least _your parents loved you_! I'll tell you _my_ sob story, it started 12 yrs ago on the day I was born. My parents were expecting a _boy_; they were so exited, my brother was ecstatic that he was getting a younger brother. Then I was born into the world as a _girl_" I started my hands balled into fists at my side. I let my consciousness fall and drown in my memories.

_Flashback_

"_why were you born? Why the hell were you born? You should die bitch!" my father yelled from across the room throwing a kunai past my head cutting off some of my hair. I dared not cry as his cold gaze held me frozen. I ran out the moment I thought I could. Only eight and I was being chased from my own home. I ran to my room not a single tear in my eyes as I opened my drawers and pulled out the few clothes I had. I took out a bag and stuffed them in not caring if the clothes were crumpled._

"_hey Bitch! Come down here!" my brother yelled harshly from the first floor._

_I froze at his voice, the brother I once looked up to was not a monster in my eyes. The big scary monster you would imagine from the depths of your mind. The ones that cause disturbances from the heart._

"_Hey are you deaf Idiot! Come down here Bitch and I'm not calling again!" my brother yelled angrily. I didn't want to make him any madder. He was harsh and abusive, I had scars to prove it._

_Running out of my room I quietly but quickly fled down the stairs and stopped in front of my brother. He grabbed my hair and pulled "come on stupid, hurry up or are you just to idiotic to get those words through your thick skull to your brain?" he sneered._

"_I-I'm sorry sir" I yelped as he tugged harder on my hair._

"_shut up did I tell you to speak?" he asked._

_I shook my head as he continued to pull me along. Then he threw me into the cellar and closed the door. I knew what would happen next, for the next two days I would starve while my parents and my brother lived happily with out me. I knew they were happy, I could hear them laugh and I could see them smile though the small crack in the cellar door._

_It always happened like this, every day was a beating or starvation. Never was I safe, no-one was my savior. I always sat alone in the dark crying but not crying. I knew I was emotionally unstable and I knew I could go psycho at anytime but I still held on to the one thread of sanity I had from watching the happy families. _

_The two days passed slowly._

_I was dragged out and a bowl of gruel was placed in front of me. There was no spoon, I knew this but still I looked around once with no avail. I placed the bowl to my lips and slurped the hot slime down my throat. I was still hungry but I knew that this was only lunch and that dinner was still far away._

_I went to my room to find it ransacked. My mother was there looking at my little stuff I had._

"_You tried to run away" she said in a deathly low tone._

"_n-no I... I was-" then I was slapped across the face._

"_you devils child! What did I do to deserve a thing like you!" she spat venomously and left my room. I closed the door and started to re pack my things, right I was going to leave and go to the hokage._

_Opening the window I threw my bag out my window. Hearing a soft thud I climbed out the same window and left. The house growing smaller with every leap I took._

_I was about half a mile away when suddenly the house blew up. The waves of heat flew over my small figure as I tried to seek protection behind a tree. For ten minuets there was a constant sound of explosions then all was silent._

_I looked back to see that the house was gone in a heap of flames, not only that but a bit of the forest surrounding the house was gone as well, disintegrated._

_I ran back home worried about my family. Yes they abused me cause I was a girl, because I couldn't lead on the Yashi blood line in the next generation, because I was weak, because I didn't have the same stamina as a boy, because just because I was a girl. I arrived there looking for the only family I had, though I knew it was in vain I still looked, I put out the fire with an advanced water jutsu that I had once seen brother do once._

_*Crack*_

_I whipped around and saw my brother. He was bloody and burned, his arm was twisted at an odd angle and his leg was gone. He was sitting against a lone part of a wall smiling. With one arm he motioned me over. I hurriedly went over with worry, he was still my brother. _

"_Good job Kaana, you learned it in one go, I'm proud of you." my brother smiled hugging me close to his battered body._

"_You're hurt! Wait I'll get the hokage and..and …." I stammered._

"_Don't!" he said roughly. I flinched. He started to cough. "Sorry, you must have been so hurt being abused like that..." he started to cough up blood._

"_Nii-san!" I could tell he was dying._

"_Kaana take this to the hokage, and tell him mission failure. I couldn't kill my little sister, I couldn't kill you so I waited for a day you ran out, I got in so much trouble from my superiors cause I kept delaying this...don't talk to anyone! Only to the hokage and take this letter to him and make sure he reads all of it" my brother started to cough again, his chest heaved heavily as he took another shaky breath._

"_But ….yes nii-san I will..." I answered tears falling for the first time, all the pent up frustration and sadness over flowed and poured out._

"_Kaana don't worry about what the others say, and worry only about your self. If anyone says anything bad about us don't look at them just ignore them. I'm proud at how much you've grown and I love you my imouto (Lil sister)" he said wiping the tears from my eyes before he went limp._

_I stood up shakily and ran on my unsteady legs. After tripping a couple of times I finally arrived at the hokage mansion. Barging into the office I saw the Hokage smoking his pipe and looking at his paper work in a non-hurried manner._

"_I have a delivery to you" I said shoving the letter into his face "Nii-san says read all of it" I demanded._

"_Kaana, good evening to you too" the hokage said taking the letter and opening the envelope._

"_Also Nii-san Mission failed" I said my voice cracking._

"_i thought so" he mumbled as he read the contents of the letter._

_Didn't he care? Didn't he care that one of his jounins died? That my brother died? Anger rose up in me._

"_well Kaana I will tell you the truth, your brother was sent to kill off your family and himself also, your family had a blood trait that happens rarely and only in females, this is why your parents treated you that way you were, strangely it seems your's is developing early." the Hokage said calmly._

"_you mean I'm the cause of my family's death? So I killed my family by being born a girl?" I asked shaking violently._

"_yes" he answered just as easily as he did the last ones._

"_I killed my mother, my father and I killed nii-san!" I cried slumping down to the ground. "Kill me! Please kill me!" I begged._

"_i can't your brother tells me he wants you to live and I will respect my secret ANBU's wishes. Your brother wasn't a jounin but was a part of my specially trained ANBU who go on suicide missions" the Hokage told me calmly again._

"_if you don't kill me!" I whipped out a single kunai I kept for protection. "I'll kill myself!" I cried tears streaming down my face._

"_I can't have you do that!" the Hokage roared and suddenly two ANBU popped out one holding my hands and the other holding me in place. They were young, maybe 12/13 yrs old. I felt sick, were they also part of this secret ANBU my brother was a part of?_

_One had long raven hair tied back into a loose ponytail, the other short brown hair that flew around like messy piles of straw._

"_You will be put into the Ninja academy in a month, you will learn and you will not die. That is an order." the Hokage said._

"_then put me on the secret ANBU! Then make me do a suicide mission! I can't live like this!" I screamed hysteria bubbling up. Being eight and knowing the cause of the only relatives I had death was cause I was born didn't sit well with my brain. _

_I looked around violently, my brain racking with ideas. Then I thought of it, I stuck out my tongue. I smirked as I faced the Hokage like a convict sentenced to their whole life of torture. I grinned like a maniac and started to laugh. "Good bye!" I said as I tried to bite down on my tongue but instead I bit the finger of one of the young ANBU._

"_Take her to the mental ward and keep her restrained. Make sure there is a cloth in her mouth so she can't bite her tongue off and only undo it for when she eats. If she doesn't eat force feed her" the Hokage ordered harshly._

_I was blindfolded and taken away. I could tell I was being put in those jackets crazy people had._

_I was carried along as gently as they could hold me as I was squirming and screaming. _

"_Don't worry, just co-operate with us Kaana-chan. How do you think your brother would feel if he saw this? He gave up his entire mission it keep you alive" a voice said._

_I stopped. I could feel myself being chained up, no I could hear the chains as well confirming my suspicions._

"_good now sleep and we'll be back in a few hours" the same voice said and there was s click as the door closed._

_I felt myself slipping into a sleep but not before seeing a last image of my brother all bloody and burned._

"_Hey Wake up!" a voice said._

_I opened my eyes seeing as I had no blindfold to keep my eyes closed._

_I saw a young boy, the same one with the long hair in the Hokage's office, this time though he had no mask on._

"_You-" I asked._

"_Itachi, now here eat" he said putting a spoon to my lips._

"_I'm not eating" I growled._

"_then I'll force feed you" he said tilting my head he tipped the soup into my mouth. Also he plugged my nose cutting off my air forcing me to breathe though my mouth and so eating the soup first I took a deep breath._

"_Good" he said taking another spoonful to my mouth and repeating the steps._

"_Stop! I'll eat!" I yowled as my tongue swelled due to the temperature of the soup._

"_thought so" he said unbuckling my sleeves._

_I took the spoon and ate slowly. It took a full hour to finish but it seemed Itachi was satisfied that I had finished._

"_Sleep again" he said bucking me us again and re-chaining me._

"_that's all I'll ever do" I growled as he left with the tray of food._

_I ran though my head all the possible ways I could commit suicide. Then I fell into a dreamless sleep._

_For the next month that was all it was. Sleep, bathroom break four times and eat, repeat._

_I finally entered the Academy when the Hokage thought I was stable but then the real trouble started. I heard about Itachi's betrayal and about his little brother Sasuke, the last Uchiha. It was then I decided to not tell anyone about my past and even change my last name to something different._

_Flashback done._

I puffed as I told my very long story.

"Wow..." Naruto was speechless as Sakura started to cry. Sasuke's cold eye softened as I gave everyone a glare.

"Tell anyone and I'll _kill_ you" I said smiling devilishly.

"we won't" Kakashi said standing up. "now the training field at seven in the morning we will meet oh and don't eat breakfast unless you enjoy puking" he said poofing away.

"I'm gonna go" Naruto said quickly leaving.

Sakura left still crying her eyes out. Wimp I thought as I looked back at the Uchiha.

"you knew my brother." he said plainly.

"yea, I knew him" I answered.

"HM..."

there was a long silence as neither of us talked.

"Sorry" Sasuke managed to finally say.

"what?" I asked.

"_Sorry_! I said I'm sorry, you're right I shouldn't judge others like the way I've been doing" he said elaborating on what he said.

"Don't worry about it" I said smiling.

"no it's going to nag at me all the time" he said grabbing me and pulling me close. He was taller than me by a few centimeters

"well don't, _really_! It happened a few years ago" I said a blush creeping up on my face.

"don't blame yourself" he said.

"why? It was kinda my fault for being born a girl anyways." I said bitterly.

"well I'm glad you were born a girl" Sasuke said tightening his grip once more before letting go.

"_what?_" I turned to ask what he meant but he just smiled and ran off.

I sat back down on the benches._ So much of a team meet _I thought as I watched the clouds drift by.


End file.
